It's Okay, Holly!
by ArtemisHarryAnimorphsfan96
Summary: This is just a little story about what happens after Artemis steals Holly's diary, with a couple of twists. :D Artemis/Holly
1. The Diary

**A/N: Okay, so, this is a story that started out as a little blurb, but has become this! I own nothing but the plot, it all belongs to Eoin Colfer, blah blah blah... Anyways, please enjoy, and review!**

"It's okay, Holly," said Artemis nervously.

"No it's not, mudboy!" Holly roared. Holly had chased Artemis into a corner. Holly took out her Neutrino 3000 and aimed it at Artemis.

She fired. Of course, it never made it to him, for Butler had run up to them and had hit the gun, making it fly into the air, where it hit the ceiling, doing no harm. "What is going on here?" he asked, felling very much like a father of two five-year olds.

"He started it!" Holly cried, feeling very much like a five-year old.

"What did he do?" Butler said firmly.

"He read my diary!" Muttered holly, her ears growing red.

"Artemis?" Was all Butler could muster without laughing too much.

"Well, it was just lying around, where anyone could have read it!"

"It was not! It was in my pillow case, in my apartment, in Haven!"

"Like I said, lying around where anyone could have read it."

Butler coughed. "Ummm, if you don't mind me asking, what did it say, Holly?"

"Just all my thoughts and hidden secrets," Holly mumbled.

"Like the secret of your crush?" Artemis said, grinning.

"Why, you!" Holly yelled, lunging at him.

She grabbed him and started attacking, pounding and scratching.

Butler lifted her off of Artemis and said, "Artemis, where is the diary now?

"In my safe. At least _I _know how to keep something hidden."

"Go get it."

"Fine."

They went upstairs into Artemis' room, only to find Myles and Beckett there, reading the diary!

"Hey, Artemis! Look what Simple-toon and I found!" cried Myles, holding up the diary. "It's very intersting! It's about a fairy named Holly who lives in a place called Haven. She goes on lots of adventures with a boy she really likes named Artemis Fowl! He has the same name as you!" Then he saw Holly. "Hey, who's that?"

"Umm…" Holly said. She knew that it was too late to shield. They had already seen her.

"She's… my friend. From school. We're… partners in… the science fair!" Artemis quickly told them. "Now, how did you crack into my safe?"

"It was _so_ easy. All we had to do was *they go on for ten minutes explaining the different maneuvers they had used to crack all twenty digits."

Artemis was so flabbergasted, he couldn't answer when Myles asked, "Artemis? Why is your girlfriend so small? And why are her ears so pointy?"

Artemis and Holly were both blown away when Beckett asked, "Is she a fairy?"

"First of all, she isn't my girlfriend. Yet." Luckily, he said the last part so quietly that only Butler could hear. Butler started snickering. "What are you laughing about?" Artemis asked, fearing not only the worst, but also the truth.

"Nothing." Butler said, a small laugh escaping. "Continue, please."

"As I was saying, second of all, all of that is none of your business, Myles. Finally, fairies do not exist. Now, leave my room at once!"

Myles and Beckett quickly ran out of the room, taking the diary with them!

"Great. Just great. Now we're back to square one. And now I'll _never_ get my diary back!"

Holly was just about to clobber Artemis again when he suggested that Holly use the mesmer on them.

They walked into Myles' and Beckett's room, wary. Holly just wanted to get her diary back, buy a safe, and forget that this whole thing had ever happened.

"Myles? Beckett? We need to talk to you." Artemis called. No answer. They searched the room, and then the entire mansion. Still no Myles or Beckett. Then they saw a note.

"_Dear Artemis Fowl,_

_I'm sure that you have noticed by now that you are missing something- or rather, two someones. I'm also sure that for some reason, you will want them back. I'll make it simple; you, Ms. Short, and your manservant will come to the address below, or you'll never see them again._

_With love, (and truffles)_

_Opal Koboi from the Past and Opal Koboi from the Present."_

"Oh, man. This is not good." Holly said, after a brief silence.

"What are we going to do?" Artemis muttered to himself.

"She called me a manservant." Butler growled.

Obviously, they had lost all interest in the diary.


	2. Terms

"Well, I guess we must go." Artemis sighed.

"Wait a minute. You mean walk into their trap?" Holly cried.

"We must be ready, then." Butler replied, walking into the house.

Artemis and Holly both knew what Butler meant.

Holly started to follow, hoping to take one of Butler's smaller guns, (the only weapon she had with her was her neutrino 3000, and she wanted as much firepower as she could get) when Artemis stopped her.

"Holly?" He said. "I want to talk to you about something."

"What is it, Artemis?" Holly asked, still a little cross from him taking her diary, but also sad, and sorry for him.

"Holly, you do know why I stole your diary, don't you?"

"Yeah, because you like to tick me off!" She replied, angry again.

"No. Because it has… valuable information." He could see the impatience on her face, and continued. "I wanted to find out… if you had feelings for me."

"What kind of feelings, Arty?" Holly asked, almost mesmerized. She had thought that only fairies could mesmerize others.

"The kind of feelings… that you had for me… back in the past."

"And what did my diary tell you?" She asked, trying to breath.

"That you do."

They moved closer, inch by inch, until they were centimeters apart. Then, Butler came out of the house, loaded with different kinds of guns, including a sig sauer.

"Lets go." He said loudly.

Artemis and Holly, startled by the huge bodygaurd, jumped ten miles. They stood there, now a little farther apart, shaking.

"Are you guys okay?" Butler asked, wondering what had happened.

"Yeah. Fine." Holly said quickly.

"Yes. Everything is fine, Butler. Let's get going." Artemis answered, trying to shake himself out of it.

"Okay. Whatever you guys say." Butler said, not entirely convinced. "Oh, and by the way, Holly, I thought you might want this." He tossed Holly a small gun.

"Thanks." Holly said, calming down a little bit. "You read my mind."

They started the Fowl Bently, and they were off.

The ride to the "address below" took quite a while. The awkward silence in the car was terrible. Artemis and Holly were lost in their own thoughts, trying not to look at each other. Butler could hardly imagine what had happened between them while he had been inside the house.

When they finally reached the destination, they jumped out of the car and looked around. They were parked by an old, beaten down shack near the Dublin Bay.

Holly and Butler went to the front of the shack and kicked down the door, holding their guns out, ready to fire. Artemis stayed a safe distance behind, surveying the scene.

There was nothing inside, at first. No humans, no fairies, no demonds, etc. There wasn't even any furniture.

Then, with almost no warning- only a miniscule _whiffling_ noise as it came down- a huge, transparent box fell on top of Butler and Holly and locked onto something on the floor. Artemis, still outside of the shack, peering in, stayed right where he was.

"Opal Koboi, we know you're here. We know that both of you are here, past and present. We've come here to get my twin brothers back." Artemis said calmly, although he was anything except calm.

Finally, one Opal came out, holding a neutrino 3000. Artemis guessed that this was Opal from the present.

"Finally you're here!" She complained. "Those little brats we took are giving us a headache. I have no idea why you could possibly want them back!"

"What do you want, Opal?" Artemis asked. "What do you want for them?"

"We'll tell you together, both of us Opals. Go down those stairs and we'll have a little chat." She pointed her Neutrino 3000 at him.

"What about Butler and Holly?" Artemis asked coolly.

"They can stay here while we talk," Opal said. "There's no way they can escape. The only way for them to get out is for me to let them out, which I might do if you give us what we want."

Artemis walked down the stairs to the basement, Opal from the present walking behind him, threatening him with her Neutrino 3000.

When he reached the bottom step, he saw his little brothers in a large cage. They didn't seem hurt, just scared. He let out a breath that he hadn't known he was holding.

"Artemis! Artemis! Save us! Do something!" Myles and Beckett cried.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled a voice. Artemis looked in the direction from which it had come from. There, sitting at a simple table, in one of the two chairs on the far side, was Opal from the past. She looked at him and said, "Those two have been _SO_ annoying, with all of their yelling and crying and punching and kicking!" She rubbed a spot on her arm which had a bruise on it.

Opal from the present sat in the chair next to Opal from the past. "Sit," she said, pointing to a chair on the other side of the table. Artemis sat.

"Let's talk about our terms." Opal from the past said, flashing him a creepy smile.


	3. Artemis' Plan For A Happy Ending

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. I haven't had much time, and I've been discouraged by so many flames. Anyways, this is to those of you who have been supportive during the entire time.**

"Okay, first of all, we want a warlock to bring me back in time, _without wiping my memory._" Opal from the past said.

"Second, we want to be sure that you won't try to capture us and give us to the Fairy Council." Opal from the present said.

"That is ridiculous! Do you really think that we would do that?" Artemis said, raising his voice just a smidge.

"Yes, we do- at least, if you want your bratty brothers and your friends back!" Both of the Opals cackled at this, as if they had just imagined themselves torturing the twins.

"Fine." Artemis said, thinking for just a second. "I'll need Butler and Holly, of course, and Foaly-"

"How stupid do you think we are?" Opal from the present interrupted him. "I guess you could talk to the weak donkey, so as to set up the arrangements, but we'll be sure to censor your message if needed."

They gave him a fairy communicator, and he quickly contacted Foaly. The Opals stood over each of his shoulders, so he wasn't able to say much. However, he was sure that Foaly had understood his message.

While they were waiting for No1 and Qwan, Opal from the past went to go check on Butler and Holly. Soon, a loud noise came from that direction.

Opal from the present pushed Artemis in front of her, almost like a sheild, and poked the Neutrino 3000 into his back and said, "Go. Let's see what your stupid little friends have done now."

As they walked upstairs, they beheld quite an interesting sight. Foaly, along with some of the LEP's best officers, were there. The officers were helping to free Butler and Holly, while Foaly was squishing Opal from the past with his body weight.

"We have this entire place surrounded, Opal. Set the gun down, and walk toward me slowly." said one of the officers.

"No!" Opal whined. "If I'm going to be captured, then the least I can do is kill this stupid boy!" Opal started to pull the trigger, but Holly, who had been freed, had snuck around silently behind Opal. She kicked the Neutrino 3000 from Opal's hand and trapped her in a headlock.

While the LEP officers wrapped up the scene, Artemis and Holly went off to the side to talk.

"Thanks for saving me back there. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you." He blushed a little, realizing what he had said.

"Sure thing. I just couldn't let Opal kill you. You mean too much to me."

They leaned in close, but just a couple of seconds after their lips touched, Myles and Beckett came running towards them. They hugged Artemis' legs, and Artemis hugged them back. They meekly handed Holly back her diary, the thing that had started all of this, and Holly smiled. She gave all three Fowls a huge hug.

**THE END**


End file.
